


Be still, my heart

by Doublepasse



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I saw a hot body builder on tumblr, and a vet, catra is a disaster gay, i'm so gay, so I wrote this, tall strong girls make me melt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublepasse/pseuds/Doublepasse
Summary: Catra is forced to go to the gym by her friend Scorpia. Adora is a beautiful greek goddess with amazing muscles.Catra's a disaster gay. you know what I mean, right?





	Be still, my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr at 1AM lol   
> I was Adora thirsty (it doesn't happen everyday, I'm more of a Catra stan, so enjoy)

Stupid Scorpia. 

Stupid, healthy, athletic and overly concerned about her friends, Scorpia.

Why did she insist on dragging Catra _there_?

 _There_ was the last place on earth Catra would be willing to go even with a gun pointed at her head. She’d rather die than spending money and time on _gym_. Actually, now that she thought about it, gym might actually be the reason of her premature death today. 

All this because of Scorpia. 

_“Feeling your heart throb after playing Grand Theft Auto is definitely NOT normal, Catra. This is it. I’m taking you to the gym now. Every weekend.”  
_

Catra had laughed at her. Then had gotten angry, when she’d realized how dead serious her roommate was. Then had pleaded. To no avail. Scorpia could be the most tolerant, the sweetest person ever, never complaining, always listening to her friends, but when she got her mind settled on something? She didn’t let go. 

So there was Catra, running on the treadmill under her friend’s attentive but caring watch. She was sweating so much her puffy hair stuck to her forehead. Her lungs felt on fire, and she was definitely not making a reassuring noise when she breathed. 

“Fucking… Scorpia…” 

Catra groaned as she felt the treadmill pace accelerate. Cardio for beginners, my ass. If she came out of this alive, she swore to try eating the devilish veggie pizza Perfuma always tried to replace Catra’s own normal pizza with. 

She winced when she felt her heart skip a beat in protestation to the effort. …what the hell? She hadn’t even run 10 minutes. 

Maybe her friends got a point after all. 

“You’re okay, Wildcat?”

She raised a thumbs up at Scorpia, huffing like she could erase the look of distress from her face. 

“Take a break in five minutes, okay? I don’t want you to faint.”

“Pffft, me fainting?! May I…remind you….” she breathed between her words. “I’m the vet…seeing…blood all day…between the two of us?” 

“Sure, kitty. That’s just the same.” Scorpia grinned, then focused on her weights again. Catra shrugged, definitely not feeling hurt in her pride. She decided to ignore Scorpia from now on, focusing on the other part of the room instead. 

How could people _smile_ in this torture room? They all looked so happy to strain their muscles and sweat. Especially that crop top dude and glittery pink haired woman who were flexing and laughing too hard for her taste. 

What good did it do to compare who had the thickest abs? 

Gross. 

“Alright Bow, you win this, but I still got the biggest biceps!”

The dude’s name was Bow?! What kind of hipster trend was that?

“Um, wake up Glimmer, we all know who wins this one!” 

Oh god, her name was even lamer. Stupid gym. With her luck, Scorpia would soon ask her to mingle with these people. 

“Hey, don’t bring Adora into this, I was talking about the two of us!”

“Don’t bring me into what?”

Catra lazily turned her head on her right when she heard the newcomer’s voice. Her jaw dropped in an instant, and she immediately regretted every nasty thought she had about body builders. 

That woman. 

That woman was…

“Bow is a sore loser, is all,” Glitter laughed. 

Blond hair, tied in a ponytail, swayed when the woman laughed in sync. She walked closer to her friends, all muscles flexing when she moved. She had to be a greek goddess who got reincarnated in the wrong era. Catra could even see the pearls of sweat rolling on her neck _without_ being grossed out. 

What the fuck was happening?!

Catra was so absorbed in her activity, roaming her eyes on that perfect body, that she didn’t realize the glittery girl was staring at her, a smirk plastered on her face. She barely noticed when that pest whispered something to the goddess, nodding in Catra’s direction. 

But she definitely noticed when the blond beauty snapped her head at her, blinding Catra with surprised big blue eyes. 

Catra widened her own, processing that she’d been…totally busted gawking at her. She felt her cheeks flush even more than they already were, sweat dropping from her curls, and her heart beating more erratically than it ever had. Her brain was screaming at her to do something, at least avert her gaze from this mesmerizing Adora person and stop making a fool of herself and what the fuck was happening this was not normal this was not Catra this was-

Of course, the treadmill had to do its thing at this precise moment. The pace accelerated, and Catra was not ready for it. She fell with an elegance that would definitely get her a few thousand views on a falling gag youtube channel. 

“Fuck…”

She rolled on her back when the treadmill ejected her, holding her aching chin. Thank god she didn’t bite her tongue. Her ankle wasn’t so lucky though. She felt it throb unpleasantly, but was too stunned to check it yet. 

“Wildcat, are you okay?! Oh my god, this is all my fault, I shouldn’t have brought you here, Catra, I’m so sorr-”

“I’m fine, Scorpia!” Catra shouted. She tried to sit up, leaning on her bad ankle, and regretted immediately. The whimper that escaped her lips made Scorpia panic even more. 

“Should I call an ambulance?! Catra, I’m sorry, I’ll make it right, I promise!”

“No, Scorpia, there’s no need, just-”

“Hey there.”

Catra looked up, and internally cursed. The blond goddess was smiling at her. She looked so…soothing. Catra felt her heart beat faster again, but curiously, her body relaxed. 

“Do you mind if I take a look?”

Catra’s mouth was too dry to answer. She only nodded. 

The woman- Adora, her name was Adora, right?- the woman slipped Catra’s pants up, delicately, under the worried look of Scorpia. She touched the ankle’s bones, asked Catra if it hurt, if she could move it. After a few minutes, she smiled and nodded. 

“It looks reassuring. I’ll take you to the infirmary, alright? You can put some ice and rest for a bit. Then we’ll check again, and if it doesn’t look good, you can go to the ER. How does it sound?”

“Are you sure?!” Scorpia answered in Catra’s place. “Wait, I remember you. You work here, right?” 

“Yes, I’m a new coach here,” Adora said as she crouched on Catra’s side. Before she could understand what was happening, Adora had slipped her arms beneath her legs and back, and picked her up like she weighed nothing. 

“Adora’s the best coach in town,” Glimmer beamed. “You’re lucky she’s working here now!”

That seemed to ease Scorpia’s tension, who started a conversation with the two chatty people. 

But Catra didn’t care. She was currently trying to relax her body, but it was pretty hard given she was IN THE DAMN GODDESS’S ARMS. She was so tall… And so pretty… And so-

“Are you okay there?” Adora giggled. Of course she had caught her gawking again. 

“…I’m-” Catra cleared her throat. “I’m fine. Thanks.”

“Good,” Adora smiled. “What’s your name by the way? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.”

“Well, I think it’s pretty obvious I’m not the kind of girl who runs to the gym every weekend…”

“Don’t worry, I’ve seen worse.”

“Worse than this failure, really?” Catra raised a doubtful eyebrow. “Come on, I didn’t even last 10 minutes!”

“Well, in your defense, you got pretty distracted…”She smirked. Oh, god dammit. Her heart was definitely not prepared for this. “So… Can I get a name?” 

“…how about my number?”

Oh fucking hell, what did she just- 

“Oh…I… Yes, sure,” Adora chuckled. God dammit, she actually managed to make it awkward.

“I mean,” Catra adjusted herself in her arms. “You know, for like, if I have questions about my ankle…”

“I…” Adora suddenly turned her face away, hiding the blush that Catra still couldn’t miss. “I was thinking maybe that I could make myself forgiven differently…for your ankle…”

“Well…” Catra finally got her composure back. She wore the smirk better than the dumb love struck face. “I guess I could forgive you over dinner.”

Please say yes, please say yes, please say-

“I’d love that.”

“Good… My name’s Catra.”

“Nice to meet you, Catra.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want me to continue that AU?  
> I had fun writing it.


End file.
